History and Legends
by RavenSara84
Summary: Matthew wants to learn more about Arthur's history, since he has already visited Scotland he wants the other side of the famous tale. Idea was gained from the movie Braveheart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia Axis Power; also the historical people in this story are not completely true to their actual nature when they were alive.

Also I will add that I have done a fair bit of research on this historical monarch and I hope to dispel some myth's about him that have occurred in that widely popular movie; Braveheart.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Searching

The blonde haired, violet eyed young man walked towards the door of the fine house, the roses were all in bloom, the garden itself was full of life and colour, to be honest if Matthew wasn't so interested to learn some more history he would be relaxing out here and taking in the beautiful weather.

Instead he would focus on his personal task; _I need to know the other side._ He thought to himself, so many of his people had come from the UK, a good few came from Scotland, where he had just been, but his country was mixed, with English, Welsh and Irish along with all the other countries that have come to his land.

Matthew is the personification of Canada; normally he would be carrying a small white polar bear, however he knew full well that the bear wouldn't appreciate this weather.

He was in England now, having spoken with Scotland, his _sort of_ Uncle. Although given that Scotland was the older brother of England, or as the man was known as; Arthur Kirkland, he was also a good friend to France, so Matthew found it hard to tell exactly how much of an Uncle Scotland was to him.

The history between Edward 'Longshanks' and William Wallace, as well as Robert the Bruce, caught his interest, he didn't know why but it did, and so he was going to learn Arthur's side of the legend.

He placed his finger on the doorbell, being careful not to press for too long, out of fear that the other man might think that Matthew was his brother; America.

It didn't take long for the man to answer the door, but the expression on his face when he saw the other told him all he needed to know; _He's forgotten me..._

A frown appeared on the blonde's face as he narrowed his green eyes to his guest; "America I have no patience..."

"Um... I'm not America, I'm Canada," Matthew said softly as the other looked at him in surprise.

"Bollocks," Arthur cursed himself for not realizing, _again_; "Sorry, do come in," He opened the door wider to let the other nation into his home.

Oh how Matthew had loved this home. England's history was far greater than his own, so drenched in history and myth's intertwining that it became hard to tell what was real and what was not. The books Arthur had were fascinating to him and he loved to read them over and over again while American, or Alfred, would get most of England's attention.

He was lead to the sitting room and the green eyed nation looked at him; "How can I help you?"

This was the part he dreaded, how to tell Arthur the truth... Though he knew the nation would prefer the truth outright, he was worried about the wording of it; "Well... I... Er... I started to do a bit of research on my people's history... Some of them were Scots... So I spoke to..."

"My brother," Arthur finished drily, his eyes were now weary, his body was slightly tense as if he expected an attack, whether by words or fists.

"Y..Yes, but... He told me about... William Wallace and... And Edward I, I... I really wanted to know more about him... So I thought you would..."

All tension drained away with Matthew saying that, Arthur should have known better, but he was so used to America or Scotland jumping the gun that he forgot - although not unusual - that Canada liked to know all, or as much, of the facts as possible.

"You want to hear about Longshanks from me?"

"Well... Y... Yes... Please,"

Arthur smiled and gestured for him to sit down; "I'll get some tea ready first,"

Matthew nodded his thanks but didn't sit down, he looked around the room, and it was so comforting, so... quaint. All the history that Arthur had in this room, the books, the pictures... Even the furniture! It was good to know that Arthur wasn't ashamed of his past, everything he had done was part of him, he never wished for something to have never happened, or if he did; well, he never admitted it out loud.

"You haven't changed,"

Matthew jumped and turned to see that the blonde was back in the room, with a tray which had tea cups, a teapot, sugar bowl, milk jug and some biscuits.

They settled down, Matthew sat on the sofa while Arthur made his way to the winged back chair in the corner of the room. As he poured the tea and gave Matthew a cup he spoke;

"You still look around this room as if everything here was created by magic,"

Matthew just stared at the older nation; he knew full well that England dealt with magic, but for him to say such a thing obviously meant that nothing in this room had a _hint_ of magic to it.

He poured a bit of milk into his tea and watched as Matthew put a drop of sugar into his own and began to stir.

"I know what he has told you... That it's my fault that his people were killed... Murdered,"

"He... He said something along those lines," Matthew admitted, although they both knew full well that 'those lines' would have been full of swearing, rage and threats of revenge.

"No surprise, when we look back we can't believe certain things happened... The merger, when we became Britain. The past... Hm..." Arthur took a sip of his tea, placed his tea cup down and shook his head refusing to get caught up in the past that had brought about a golden age to the country, the past that cause him to fight his own siblings, the past that could very well have killed him had he not been so damn lucky; "So, Longshanks..."

"Er... How did he get that... That nickname?"

Arthur smiled slightly; "Two reasons, one was due to him being so tall. He was over six foot and back then that was rather unusual; then there was his temper,"

"His temper?" Matthew had a feeling that perhaps Scotland hadn't been embellishing the history.

"He had a reason to do so, Longshanks had a lisp. It frustrated him to no end, to become king and to be ridiculed due to a slight speech impediment angered him greatly,"

Matthew remained silent, which was the cue Arthur had been waiting for, the Canadian wouldn't interrupt now.

"Edward the fourth was a,"

"Um… don't you mean Edward the first?" Matthew asked; confused.

Arthur smiled slightly; "No, no, he was the fourth one, he was given the title of first just before he died. All the others before him had never truly been _great_ Kings. Where was I? Ah, he was a tall man, as I said, he was also a born solider and began his reign in his early 30's. However there is a few things you need to know; I suspect my brother left out some information," He paused for a moment to take another sip of his tea; "You see, Scotland was a nation divided, the authority of the Scottish kings effectively covered the lowlands and the boarders, while Orkney, Shetland and the Western Isles as far as the Isle of Man belonged to the King of Norway and the Highland's on the mainland considered themselves independent although they did recognize the authority of the crown," He looked over at Matthew who seemed surprised by this new information: "This is the reason why my brother seems to have such... Problems, it's not as bad as it was then, but you can still see him when he has his moments of... Insanity.

Once again Arthur paused, he had to tell the younger nation the history of this man, but he couldn't possibly begin half way through his life, it wouldn't be fair to his old king, nor would it have been fair to Matthew to not learn the complete history of this famous monarch; "However, I need to tell you of his youth before we get into the Scottish battles.

Longshanks was seventeen years old when he had his first taste of warfare…"

XXX

I had just learned of the Welsh uprising and not too long after I received the news I heard the familiar sounds of goblets being thrown to the wall and a servant running down the hall in fear, his face completely white and looked shaken.

"I see the Prince has heard the news,"

The servant blinked in surprise before bowing; "Y… Yes my lord Kirkland…"

I waved him off; "I will speak to him," As I continued to walk down the hall towards the Prince's room.

Although the Prince had a temper, it has to be said that he did come from a loving family, although his father wasn't always there, due to the crusade or other battles that had to be fought, he did try to make as much time as he could for his family. The Prince's temper was a family trait, coming down from generation to generation, some were worse than other's with the sharpness of it.

I never felt the need to be afraid, in fact no one in his family, or close friends felt any need to be afraid of his temper, we all knew how to calm him down, whether by words or just by giving space, or taking him on a hunt. His close friends gave him the nickname of Longshanks, but that name wouldn't be received for a few years yet.

Entering the room, the fire burned brightly in while Edward appeared to have exhausted himself and was now sitting on a high-backed wooden chair. He glanced at me and gave a nod, I picked up the two goblets nearest me that were on the floor and placed them on the table, refilling them with the wine and gave him one to drink.

"So, you heard,"

Edward had pale hair and a reddish complexion, but he was strong and in time he would prove how strong.

"I will have his head!" The Prince snapped; "This Llywelyn ap Gruffydd will rot in a ceil!"

I had felt pity for the Prince over the years, more often when we were at court and his lisp caused a good few people to laugh, his mother had noticed that it got more obvious when he was frustrated, or put on the spot, but the King dismissed her concerns about his son's welfare.

Sometimes I think perhaps we all should have listened to her, but… There is no place for regret, during that time people didn't truly understand such things.

I just nodded in agreement, the ap Gruffydd was an upstart and he needed to be taught a lesson. There was a problem, the King was already having a problem with his barons, who felt they should be given more money and more range of power.

"My father… the King will give me an army," The Prince was red-faced, all the way to his ears, and he was shaking with the rage he felt over this Welsh man.

"My Prince, the King… He has other problems…" I began to explain; although I didn't know if Edward was fully aware of the baron's plans.

Edward took a gulp of the wine and then laughed; "I know! I know full well they are upset at my father, de Montfort is in charge of the rebellion…"

I was watching him carefully now, he may become my future king, but right now my duty was to my present king. Any vital information that the Prince might relieve I would not hesitate to inform the king as soon as I could, however I also knew that perhaps the Prince wouldn't side with that man.

"He was taking care of Gascony for you," Gascony was a French province that we obtained so many years ago before.

"Yes… I appreciate that," Edward finished his wine while I hadn't even touched mine; "Leave me,"

I bowed as I left the room, worried about what could become of my nation… and my king.

XXX

As expected, the King negotiated peace with the Welsh; however he would suffer a far greater betrayal.

The Prince had sided with Simon de Montfort, the King was dismayed at this turn of events, the future king had turned his back on him and worse he was heading out with the barons and at the head was Simon de Montfort.

Together the two produced the Provisions of Westminster, which in effect allowed the barons to have more rights and the King… The King was heartbroken that his son would turn on him.

Due to this betrayal I began to avoid the Prince whenever I could, I used feeble excuses to get away from him; but the rift between the baron's and the King hadn't fully gone even with the paper's being signed.

Finally in 1264 Civil war broke out, the country was a riot although this time… This time Edward sided with his father. The King was overjoyed, but I had reservations, would the Prince keep changing sides whenever he felt like it?

"Ah Arthur, I feel we shall win this," The King said as we walked the courtyard.

I smiled, the King sounded so hopeful and I couldn't be negative to him; "Of course, you are the King because God himself ordained it,"

He laughed at that, pleased to know that I agreed with him; "We are lucky to have you Arthur, and I know my son will be lucky with you by his side and teaching him things about the past kings he never would have dreamed of,"

"I shall be pleased to see him take his place," I said, but I lacked the conviction and the slight flicker of his eye I also knew that he realized it as well.

"I know he betrayed us, but I believe in him. He's my son England," He berated me, and I took it, how could I not? He was my boss for one and for another he did have a point, then the fact that he called me by my true _name_, he was serious with what he was telling me.

I nodded; "I know that My Lord, I feel… I feel he might be siding with us for other reasons,"

"Because de Montfort would not let him fight?"

"Not just that, I suppose he wants a challenge, to _prove_ to himself that he can be good in a battle,"

The King rubbed his beard in thought; "I believe we should give him a chance, let's see what my son is truly made of,"

I agreed with him and we made our way to the dining area for our dinner.

However Edward began to redeem himself, during that year he managed to capture de Montfort the younger in Northampton; but he was still young and rash.

At the Battle of Lewes Edward thought too highly of himself, believing that he would be able to defeat the elder de Montfort.

As with all battles it was bloody, but what made it worse was that the King and Prince were both there, together. The losses on our side were high, it was a badly planned battled and the two Royals were captured, but before they were the King looked at me. The Prince was elsewhere in the battle field, although I had felt my soldier's dying around me, I didn't feel his death.

"Arthur… Go; go find a safe place to retreat…"

"Nay, my King. I would never leave the battlefield without you, or your son," I shook my head; the armor that I wore clinked as I moved towards him.

"If they learn of…"

"They won't. Your own son doesn't truly know about me yet," I told him and yet he still looked uncertain, I knew he thought I could round up some troops to free him or his son, but I couldn't. I didn't have that power to round up troops, not back then.

"They wouldn't risk harming either of you," I told him, trying to reassure his safety; "It's too risky for them, the people wouldn't want some foreigner having a bigger claim than any of the baron's, or de Montfort,"

We were then taken to the Tower of London and the de Montfort's enjoyed taunting us, although I do know I was lucky, they believed I was closely related to the Royals, meaning they wouldn't execute me; it was too risky for them since they didn't know if someone in another country might take revenge, like France. Although if I was being honest, I think Scotland would be more likely to charge at them than France, after all Scotland wanted to kill me, while France just wanted to rule over my country.

I was seated on the chair, looking out the window as someone brought in some food. The Tower wasn't a prison back then, it was a Royal retreat, but due to it being a fortress it did make a good prison. The elder Simon de Montfort entered my room and looked at me with narrowed eyes; I continued to ignore him and remained focused on looking out the window.

"You have always been at court?" He suddenly asked and I was startled, as I finally turned to look at him.

"Yes," I replied and mentally cursed myself for doing so; "For a good few years,"

"Hmm…"

I was thankful that de Montfort and his son didn't attend court as often as the other barons, since they were out in France they would come back a few times during the year, but it was usually just to keep the King up to date about the happenings. They never noticed me before, and I made sure that no baron approached me. The best way for me was to wear dark colours while everyone else in court – aside from the servants – wore more colourful clothes.

Edward's new wife, Eleanor, had even asked why I wore such dull colours;

"I prefer such fine creature's such as you to be dressed in glorious colour,"

She blushed and laughed, thus I gained her trust and friendship.

However right now I was imprisoned, along with the King and Prince, it would take great planning to escape and given that my mind was focused more on the King's welfare I couldn't really focus on a plan.

I walked to the King's apartments, with a guard escorting me and as I entered the guard remained outside the room. I had never seen the King look so dejected before, not even when Edward betrayed him.

"I take it you have heard?" The King asked me and I shook my head, not understanding what he was talking about; "Edward managed to escape," He whispered and his eyes went towards the other door; "They are keeping a close watch on me,"

I walked over to him, my own eyes glancing over to the other door and noticed it was open slightly. No one would leave a door open when it was winter; it made life easier to keep the heat in.

"I wish I had told him…" He continued in a lower voice and I looked at him, wondering what he could possibly mean; "I wished I had told him about you,"

I raised my eyebrow in question; "What do you mean my King?"

"He wondered about you, asked why you never aged, why you always wore dark clothes,"

"My King, you know that it is my duty to tell every new King who I am," I whispered back with a small smile; "He's alive…"

"But for how much longer?" The King sighed, and for once he truly looked his age; "de Montfort's have so much power… I am but a pawn,"

"My King, please…" I couldn't think of anything to say to be of comfort to him.

Instead I stood and poured out some wine from the jug into the goblets and we both drank in the silence.

XXX

I worried about Edward as well, but neither of us needed to. It was a year later when I learned that Edward had built an army to fight against de Montfort and the baron's. I had never felt more grateful, for I and the King were both close to telling the elder Simon de Montfort who I truly was, due to us both believing that Edward had retreated to France.

The battle of Evesham resulted in the death of the elder de Montfort and thus we were freed. The King returned to his family and he served severe retribution on all those barons by disinheritance.

"That's not a suitable punishment!" Edward yelled as we left the court.

"Son, if you were disinherited what would become of you?"

The Prince paled at such a question, knowing that he couldn't do anything, he would have nothing to his name, just the clothes on his back and to the baron's it was a fate worse than death. Every single one of them became just as pale as the Prince when they heard the sentence being carried out, and worse was that the sentence had already been brought about as they were in court.

"But they have a strong hold in Ely!" The colour returned to the Princes cheeks as he spoke, his lisp making it hard for me to understand what he was trying to say the more upset he became.

"My Lords," I finally spoke, not wishing to interfere in this family argument; "Might I make a suggestion?" The two men looked at me and the King nodded; "Prince Edward has more than proven himself of being capable of being a solider and leader…"

Edward looked at me in surprise and the King smiled.

"I agree with you, I believe that is an excellent point, you raised an army to fight against de Montfort and freed myself and England. We trust you to fight the barons,"

I noticed how Edward looked confused when the King said 'myself and England', but he didn't mention it. Once the plans were made; the King demanded that I go with the Prince, so that I could see first-hand exactly his own military expertise.

I saw that Edward would become a strong King and by 1269 it was all over. Peace was restored across the land and the baron's uprising had been squashed.

It was after this that Edward decided to finally join the Crusades, he had wanted to do so for many years, but due to the uprisings he was unable to. So he left the kingdom with his wife, his children remained behind, so that there would still be a ruler should anything happen to the Prince.

It was while the Prince was away that the King passed away and word was sent to Edward that he was now the King.

He took his time returning, he received the news in Sicily and thus he moved through Italy; not only as a Crusader hero but also as a new King. He traveled all over in his glory, going to France to pay homage to their own new King Philippe III.

A few years passed, the King was confident in his advisors, who were well aware that any trouble would be quickly put down and they would find themselves in the same place as the rebellious baron's before them.

The year 1274 was when the King returned to us, and his coronation happened two weeks later. It was a grand affair, with only once hitch; Llywelyn ap Gruffydd had failed to pay homage to his new King.

XXX

Matthew looked at Arthur in surprise, all of that happened in the twelfth hundreds? He fought alongside his King and risked death…

He suddenly yawned and noticed it was completely dark outside.

"You may as well stay here," Arthur said as he stood up, picking up the empty cups and plates, the younger nation picked up the milk jug and sugar bowl and followed him to the kitchen; "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow,"

Matthew nodded; "Thank you. Ah, why did you stay with the King?"

"I can't leave them, abandon them… They held the true power. If I ran away where would I go? France would use me as a pawn to rule over me, Wales would do the same. We were not as civilized as we are now,"

"Maybe we are just more grown up?" Matthew suggested and he laughed.

"Try telling that to America,"


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke up earlier than usual, wondering why he thought of a king from so long ago, from such a wretched past. Then he remembered; _Matthew_. He ran his hand through his blonde hair as he began to get up and go about his morning ritual when he smelt something.

_Baking?_

He got dressed and went down the stairs to see the Canadian flipping pancakes he stopped moving and just watched his guest cook. Had it been anyone else, say France or America he would have had their heads by now, but since it was Canada he wouldn't. It was unlike him, he normally would treat everyone the same way, biting their heads off, but after opening up to Matthew about Edward I… He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen.

"You found everything all right?"

Matthew jumped; thankfully the hot pan that was cooking the pancake was on the stove still; "Er… Yes… I hope you…"

Arthur waved him off; "Not at all, it's your home too," He paused for a moment; "Just don't tell America that,"

Matthew laughed slightly and finished off the last pancake. Arthur was impressed, it was a big tower of pancakes and he also noticed the maple syrup that the younger nation also found in his cupboards. The table in the kitchen was set up and so they had breakfast there. Arthur made the tea as Matthew began to eat.

"So Edward went on the Crusades?"

"Yes, he did," Arthur poured the tea out and reset the teapot on the table between them.

"Why so long for him to come home? Did he not…" Matthew trailed off; he noticed that England looked at him, wanting him to finish his question.

"Spit it out,"

"Ah… Did he not love his father enough?" Matthew wanted to ground to open up and swallow him the pained look Arthur gave was heart-breaking.

It didn't take too long for the nation to refocus though; "He did, we all knew how much he wanted to go on the crusades, he had to get the respect of those other nations before he could come back home. Well, perhaps not so much respect as to get the other countries to understand that they couldn't put down his land anymore,"

XXX

The Welsh Prince, Llwelyn ap Graffydd failed to pay homage to the King, to begin with Edward had been understanding, there was certain demands happening in Wales, but he gave word twice for Llwelyn to attend his court and even travelled to Chester to make it easier, but instead my brother sent me a letter, telling me to learn my place, that no Welsh Prince would bow to my King.

I never told Edward about that letter. It would only have enraged him further and he had already come up with a plan to deal with Llwelyn.

The Welsh Prince was declared a rebel and anyone who supported him would be a traitor. I was rather impressed with how swift Edward was to take action, he was nothing like his father, not willing to give out so many second chances, three chances were given out and then it was on their own heads.

Our forces went out to Powys and any opposition fell immediately and soon the soldiers went towards Gwynedd to force the Welsh Prince into submission.

When Llwelyn finally bowed to my King I felt proud, for Edward had not only foiled a Prince, but also my brother; although he would continue to hate me that didn't matter to me at the time. I had someone who served my country, who could protect my country and manage to put one of my brother's in their place… I don't mean I wanted to rule over them, but after so many years of them beating me up and looking down on me I was elated to have a King who could stand up to them. A Treaty was signed and the Prince retained his hollow title and got to keep his rule over Gwyndd, however he had to share the land with his younger brother.

Llwelyn was respectful after that, I had found the Prince to be rather good company, a bit rough but that was to be expected.

XXX

Matthew stared at the green eyed nation in surprise, he was hearing about England's past that no one spoke of. This nation was downtrodden and had to fight to gain his place in Europe, but with no strong King he couldn't have managed it on his own.

"Llwelyn was no fool, regardless of what his country-men and my own brother said, he knew too well that the odds were stacked against him, to fight Edward would have been suicidal, he would have died with honour but what of his people?"

"Was he a friend?" Matthew decided to ask, taking a sip of tea.

Arthur shook his head; "No, no human is our friend, we lie to them about who we are. We can't trust them easily and they can't trust us, they can use us against our Kings or we can go against them. Only the King knew of me,"

"Not even the Queen?"

Arthur took a sip of his own tea and closed his eyes before he answered; "Very few Queen's knew, Elizabeth and Victoria of course, _Bloody_ Mary… However back then, before all those Queens, Eleanor knew me. Edward refused to have a secret like that kept from his wife, he trusted her completely and she trusted him," He smiled and placed the tea cup back.

"So he loved her that much?"

The older nation laughed slightly; "Never had I seen a King love his Queen more nor as deeply as Edward loved Eleanor. As I have also said he had a temper but with just a look from Eleanor his temper would fade, oh it still simmered but it wasn't as abrupt as it had been,"

In that short moment the Canadian saw Arthur, truly saw him; not as a former Empire or a short tempered nation, but as a nation whose own history had deeply affected him.

The other nations, such as France, would never have noticed it_, _not in this way since that nation would have just teased Arthur, but Matthew was young, so much younger and he had never suffered from the pain that France and England had felt in their long, _long_ time as nations. He could see clearly how such long history affected these nations, even more so due to Arthur telling him a small portion about his past.

"Shall we go out for lunch?" Arthur suggested.

Matthew felt relieved, he didn't want to suffer from the awful cooking the nation made, although he was fond of some of the food, but his stomach couldn't handle Arthur's own cooking.

"Yes, that would be nice,"

"I wanted to go out and see the village," Arthur explained as he took the cups to the sink, deciding to wash them later and Matthew came over putting the plates next to the sink; "We'll leave this for later, no rush,"

Matthew nodded, although he felt guilty, he always liked to do some of his own chores even if he was a guest, so all he wanted to do in that moment was wash the dished, but if Arthur said it was okay to leave them then he wouldn't argue. If anything he wanted to know what was going to happen next.

He was patient though, letting Arthur do whatever business he had with the villagers and then they got lunch from a bakery to sit out in a small park nearby to eat. The Canadian ate his food, not noticing Arthur watching him.

_They are so alike, yet Matthew is so much more mature and although he is timid, he is a force to be reckoned with… If I hadn't had such strong Kings and Queen's would I have been like that? Or would I have been so much weaker? _ He mused over this thought as he finished his small lunch.

Canada enjoyed the warmth as he waited for the other nation to finish his tea, although he too was pondering some thoughts, but decided to ask them to the nation across from him; "Were there any Kings that you hated?"

Arthur swallowed his remaining tea and looked at the violet blue eyed nation before answering; "Of course, just because Kings and Queens knew of me didn't mean that I would enjoy their company or their rule over my land. Simon and Matilda were two such people," He closed his eyes, thinking of the past, oh he hated it; "Simon came to the throne… He was a good King, I won't argue with that, but… He was too _nice_. That was how Matilda managed to dispose of him and gain the throne, only the throne, she was never crowned, too much was going on in the country for such a ceremony to take place. She called herself _Empress_ though and demanded everyone else to do the same,"

Matthew raised an eyebrow in surprise, he'd never heard of this but he got a feeling that Arthur would continue to surprise him; "Empress Matilda?"

The green eyed nation nodded; "I never told her or Simon. It was too risky. However when Simon came back to the throne in full glory I was tempted… But I decided not to,"

"What about Henry VIII?" His mind was so full of questions and he wanted answers, all the answers that his elder could give him.

Arthur shook his head with a smile; "One King at a time,"

"B…" He knew it foolish to argue, but he did so anyway.

"King Edward," Arthur reminded him and Matthew nodded, knowing that he needed to focus on _this_ King first.

XXX

As time passed Llwelyn's brother, Dafydd ; who was the one that shared Gwynedd; began a rebellion with my brother in tow. Llwelyn had no choice but to fight, to refuse to take part would have shamed not only him but his country would be divided even further.

"That bastard," Edward said, he looked ready to start a fight with anyone in the room, and since there was only myself and a servant filling our drinks I let the servants take the fall.

A punch to the face and the servant ran off quickly, leaving the King trembling, his rage not sated at all.

"My King…"

"I was too soft. I shall not be anything like my father in that respect, these foolish Prince's need to learn their place, I am not going to let either of them get away with this treachery!"

When he told the barons, they were delighted, the King wanted to show the Welsh how powerful he truly was, while the baron's wanted blood and extra land. I have never seen men as excited for the sight of blood as I did on that day.

And army was raised quickly and sent to Wales to deal with the rebellion, our forces had far greater resources but the Welsh wanted a fight and our victory didn't look at all certain until Llwelyn was killed in battle.

Dafydd continued to hold our armies off, but over time we managed to wear away at them, Dafydd wasn't as experienced with dealing with his own soldiers as Llwelyn had been, they lost the will to fight for him. The battle was ours and Dafydd was arrested and executed for treason.

Edward's baron's however wanted more blood to spill;

"Those who fought against you…"

Edward waved him off like a fly; "The leaders of the rebellion are dead, they have no one to fight for any more,"

He was cunning; he had the Statue of Wales which meant that the country was now under his rule; as well as my own. He also had three sheriffs' administer justice in his abscess and gave a series of Lordships, some were granted to the former princes who had been disposed, to show that the King was merciful (although Edward knew that if any of them dared to rebel again he would quickly remove the titles and never return them), the rest of the titles he gave to his own baron's, to keep them sweet and to make them less demanding, but it was also a warning; King Edwards rule is solid, he defeated the Welsh and took over their land, what trouble could he cause to his own baron's?

Of course the King was no fool, the Welsh people wanted a true Prince from Edward; and so at the celebration of the battle, and Edward's victory against his rivals the Welsh, he made a promise to grant them a prince who would be born on their own soil.

What they didn't know was that Eleanor had travelled with her husband while the battle raged on, during that time – and for many, many years after – kings went with their soldier's to the battle, they didn't always take part however, but they were always there to boost morale; the Queen had been pregnant and gave birth while in Caernarvon.

So the King promptly showed them his infant son, Edward the 3rd, this was in June 1284 however the young Prince never received the official title until 1301, since infant mortality was high and no one wanted a young Prince who did not live long enough to truly see his kingdom.

The celebrations continued long into the night, the Welsh nobility cheered at the thought of a young Prince, even if it was their own enemies son, they gained too much from this King than they did the two Princes.

XXX

Edward soon directed his energies elsewhere, he wanted to a reformation of the feudal jurisdictions in his countries legal system.

"I have dispatched commissioners throughout the land," He told me over breakfast, the Queen also dined with us, but that was all. When the King wished to speak privately during breakfast he did so, although he did enjoy the companionship of the other nobility, sometimes he just wanted to have a quiet time.

"My King?" I asked, unsure what he meant.

"I want to establish who had authority over what land," He took a sip of his wine and just as I was about to speak the Queen shook her head with a small smile on her face; "I want to learn if anyone of my subjects have been abusing their power,"

I was stunned, no King ever thought to do what he was doing; no King truly cared about his lower subjects, just those who were noble, and those whose opinions _mattered_.

"Ah, I see my Lord husband has surprised you Arthur," Eleanor teased me and I went red; "He has been thinking this over for some time, since that time with Simon de Montfort,"

I nodded, now understanding; "You wish to try and keep all your subjects happy?" I was stilled stunned that I never addressed him with his title, as I ought to have done.

"My baron's administer my laws, but there is nothing to stop them from abusing that power and claiming it was done in my name," Edward smiled; "Now there is, I refuse to have my name dragged through the mud just because the baron's want to prove themselves to be _great_,"

I nodded, sipping my own wine and then we spoke of other things.

When the baron's learned of this, they claimed it was their right and had been since time immemorial, although there was no charters which granted them such authority.

So the King recognized that authority had been granted in the time of Henry II – his great grandfather – which was early enough to qualify as time immemorial, considering the unstable years of Simon and Matilda's own civil war, however anything recent had to be supported with written evidence. Edward had this established and then put the collection of taxes and other such revenues onto a firm foothold, allowing him to reconstruct his own authority and that of his baron's in far more defined set of laws.

This clarity for revenues allowed him to finance the military campaign's he had begun; of course he would still sweeten his baron's by gaining their assent to his tax collection.

The combination of the tax and legal reforms in consultation with his peers brought about the evolution of government by Parliament. It was one of the first of its kind in those days; the King would consult with his own people – via the barons and nobility. The Great Council had met since the time of King John, but this… Matthew this was something else, this allowed the people to be represented! In twenty years it would be established as a formal parliament. Of course Edward was quick to punish any who would dare abuse their authority.

This endeared the King to the commoner's of England, who saw him as their saviour, to which the King was glad.

"No King before me has ever listened to the commoner's have they?"

I shook my head; "No my King, not for some time,"

XXX

Arthur looked at his pocket watch; "I suppose we should head back, it's getting late,"

Matthew stood up and stretched, his left leg had pins and needles dancing as he sat down for too long.

The Canadian watched the older nation, he noted the slight glow, Arthur was happy to tell the history of Edward, that a section of history actually helped the rest of the world. He smiled and followed him back to his house, knowing that the rest of the lesson would be continued tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to say I thought I would have more chapters than this, I do think this story will end in the next two or three chapters.

Thanks to all who are reading this, are adding it their faves and what not.

XXX

Canada woke up early, dawn had just begun and he really wanted to learn more about Edward the First, but given that it was so early, he knew England would still be sleeping. As he did the day before, he went quietly downstairs and begun the process of making his pancakes.

He knew the recipe off by heart, it soothed him when he felt confused, angry or just happy, all these emotions were soothed and made better with this recipe.

"Matthew, you're up early," The wide awake voice of his host came into the room and he was startled.

The Canadian turned to see Arthur opening the backdoor, fully dressed if a bit wind-swept.

"Oh, I… I couldn't sleep," It was a lame excuse, but Arthur bought it.

"Jet-lagged, times like this I miss traveling by ship, it would help our body-clocks get into the time-zone easier," He stated, taking off his boats and putting his slippers on; "So, what else do you wish to learn?"

Matthew nearly dropped the pancake batter onto the floor; "Eh?"

Arthur laughed; "I know you Matthew you, you have a love of history and books, something like this would make you get up early and want to know as much as you can,"

He blushed; "Well, I guess…. Edward sounds rather…. Nice,"

"Tch, there is no such thing as a _nice _King, just soft Kings and powerful Kings. Edwards listened to his people; he created Parliament, the first of its kind. I suppose now is the time to finally tell you about Scotland,"

Matthew quickly poured the batter into the pan, excited that they would get to the part that he wanted to learn about, the war with Scotland.

Arthur put the tea on, got two cups out and sat down, Matthew kept a close eye on his pancakes, deciding that they were all ready and piled them onto the plate to be shared between them.

"The war on Scotland?"

"The start or at least the obvious start…" Arthur sighed.

XXX

Edward had always had his eye on Scotland, of course with King Alexander the Third on the throne he wouldn't dare cause any trouble, the two were by no means friends, but they left each other alone and respected each other's boundaries.

The King had previously agreed with Alexander that a young Princess, Margret from Norway, would succeed him to the throne.

"She is his blood my love," Eleanor said to him one night when the King was in a rage over the agreement.

"Yes, yes I know…" Edward calmed, that women always seemed to be a miracle worker with him.

"He's lost all those who should have been next in-line to the throne, please respect that my dear,"

The King nodded, giving his agreement and oath that the Princess would become Queen of Scotland should Alexander die.

When the King did die, it was in a strange accident. No one was sure what had happened, but one fact was clear; the King of Scotland had died after riding his horse off a cliff.

Princess Margret was sent for by when she landed she died, this was all Edward needed. Don't think the King didn't care for the young Princess, he did, he allow the mourning period to be held, but he was in talks with the nobles of Scotland about who should rule the country next. Edward travelled up to Scotland to discuss what should happen next.

John Balliol was chosen over Robert the Bruce to be King, which was a fair decision, although had Edward chosen Bruce he would have been able to dominate him easily.

"My King…" I began as night fell and we walked back to our apartments; "Are you…"

"My vote is final, Balliol seems to be made of strong stuff, we shall see how he goes," Edward said with a smile, his eyes lit up, and I knew why.

His Queen didn't go with him, no one felt there was any real need for her to be part of such a meeting; however she decided to travel up and be with Edward before he came back down.

When she arrived though she had a high fever, none of our people could save her.

"She's in God's hands now," They all told the distraught King.

As I have told you Edward was devoted to Eleanor and sorely grieved her death; her body was conveyed back to London he established crosses at the sites where her body rested each night. Twelve places used to be marked throughout the land, but only a few remain; Waltham and Charing Cross.

Eleanor had been a brilliant consort, being the voice of reason and forever claiming him, I had never seen him so distraught before. He continued his duties but for a while a spark had gone, not even Scotland appealed to him as it once had.

Rumours spread though, Balliol was planning a rebellion, the whispers spread throughout the court, but although Edward grieved over the Queen's death, no one was foolish enough to risk his wraith.

That was later before anything came of it, it was 1294 that got Edward back up again, Philip IV of France took possession of Gascony. The King summoned Parliament to approve the collection of taxes for his campaign against France.

"They have taken _our _land," He said to murmurs of agreement.

No one argued, but the Scots were not happy, after all France was there ally.

England ~ My brother Scotland wrote to me ~ Tell ya King ta back off, we're no gonna pay fer no war against oor own ally, ya kin? Git ya King ta understand tha' or he'll be in fer it.

I never showed the letter to Edward, I wasn't foolish, I just felt that Edward was so much more than my past rulers.

Perhaps I should have, the Welsh also began an uprising with the diversion of France with Madog ap Llywelyn declaring himself Prince of Wales.

"Three rebellions my King," I looked at him, I never really noticed how _old_ he had gotten to be, but right there I saw it, I saw human frailty in a way I never did before.

Oh, yes I saw Eleanor in her fever, but at that time women were classed as being weak, to see Edward look so old and weak distressed me. I wondered if I would be ruled by the Welsh – _Surly not!_ – Or the Scots – _Please no!_ – What of the French? –_Not again! Anything but that!_

I needn't have worried after all Edward was a master at this he resolved them all quickly.

From December 1294 to March 1295 we led our armies into Wales; it wasn't the same as before, something was missing from the Welsh spirit. They were fighting for Madog, but I doubt it was what they truly wanted. Perhaps if they had waited a bit longer for someone with a bit more experience than that man they would have made more of a dent… In the end we defeated the opposition and killed the ringleaders.

"That's one down My King," I said as we rode hard back to London.

"Yes, one down, two more to go, but which will we go after first?" He said thoughtfully.

Once more he summoned the first model of Parliament which is one that consisted the representatives of all three estates, the church, the barons and the shires and towns; he soon had the agreement to raise further revenues and enact plans for his other campaigns in Scotland and France.

"I believe Scotland will be next Lord Kirkland," He told me as the soldiers were preparing; "Squash this little rebellion first and then I have no reason to worry when I am in France,"

I nodded in agreement, Scotland would be a lot tougher than France though, but France was across the ocean, Scotland was part of the land.

"I know full well your brother will be there," Edward told me, to my surprise.

I never told him anything of my brothers, in fact nothing. How could he have known?

"England, surely you don't think me as a fool?"

"I would never think that my King! I don't know what…" I began to explain but he waved my attempts to explain away.

"It's fine England, I am King, and I know the history of this land and the interactions of other's. Wales and Scotland are your brothers, France was once an ally," Edward looked serious; "But now they are our enemies, while you are fine with attacking Wales and were with me when we picked the Scottish King, in a battle?"

"My King!" I felt so dismayed at the thought that Edward would even think I would be weak.

Suddenly he laughed; "Eleanor was right, you are a loyal one. Come with me to Scotland, we'll prove to your brother not to mess with us,"

I felt so relieved, I wanted to fight next to my King as I had always done, I never wanted to give him any reason to not trust me.

So we headed north, sacked and plundered Berwick in March 1296, then we went on the defeat John Balliol at Dunbar on 27th April. Balliol surrendered two months later and we imprisoned him in the Tower of London.

With the Scottish King arrested and the army defeated Edwards seized the symbol of Scottish kingship, the Stone of Destiny and he brought it to Westminster.

I could feel my brother's anger. Far stronger than what it was before, this wraith burned me; such a symbol of Scottish pride to be taken by the English was a shame that was unbearable. I ignored my brother, for the first time in many, many years; I could chance my arm and ignore him. At least for a while.

Edward conquered Scotland and left three of his Nobles in charge as he now had to turn his attention to France.

"You shall join me in this battle will you not England?"

The Nobles had requested my assistance in the rule of Scotland, but I was no fool, to stay would be to be bullied by my big brother and I couldn't do that.

"Of course my King,"

I confess I also wanted to see France's face when we defeated his army. I was full of confidence and ready to show off.

Although Parliament was less keen to raise further fund for a French campaign, not that it matter to Edward, since we still sailed to France in 1297 but the Pope intervened and we managed to make a truce without any bloodshed; my King regained control of Gascony.

The Scots however were still a problem. I blame myself, I should have stayed behind, but I was such a coward.

The 3 Nobles proved to be rather tyrannical, with one of them, a William Ormsby stirring the Scots back into a revolt under the control of William Wallace.

XXX

Matthew had barely made it through half his load of pancakes, this was what he wanted to hear, he felt saddened at Eleanor's passing, although he shouldn't have been surprised.

Arthur made himself another pot of tea before continuing on, but he stopped; "Matthew, what do you think of Edward so far?"

The Canadian blinked a few times in surprise at the question; "I… I… I think he sounds like a good army general, he… He doesn't sound as awful as everyone makes out,"

The green eyed nation nodded; "Yes, that's what I thought, but I figured my view was tainted, after all I worked with the man for many years… I never thought of him as a tyrant. I suppose back then everyone was,"

XXX

When we returned from France we learned the news that William Wallace and Andrew Moray had defeated our army at Stirling.

"Those fools!" The king yelled; "Those idiots! They had no idea how to handle such a delicate situation!"

"I apologise my King," I said softly and felt his enraged eyes glance at me.

"What are you talking about? You were not the cause of this!"

"Had I stayed, this wouldn't…" I never finished, the Kings rage was strong, and so he punched me.

It takes a lot to harm a nation, that didn't hurt but it brought me back to reality.

"You came with me, I left those men in charge, you wouldn't have been able to override their rule anyway, and we both know that," He took a breath; "We shall have our forces head out to Scotland tomorrow,"

I nodded, although I could clearly hear the distain of the people, the tax rises were getting big, and the people were resenting it.

Not that it mattered, the Scots were crafty, and they didn't want to take part in actual warfare, instead they sacked towns on the boarders of their own nation.

XXX

Matthew looked at his host, knowing nothing about that either.

"Yes, things could have been different had it been other men in charge,"

"Why weren't you given more power…?"

"To overrule those nobles? Matthew I had disappeared from court a decade before Eleanor passed. I don't age, for me to reappear given a major title to outrank those who believe they have been around longer would be wrong,"

"So… What happened next?"

Arthur smiled bitterly; "Robert the Bruce wants the crown of Scotland… He would even go so far as to murder his own rival,"


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew almost dropped the pancakes on his fork onto his lap at such a statement; _Bruce murdered his own rival?_

"Yes, those were the times that we lived in. However I have gotten a bit ahead of myself," Arthur said as he took some of the pancakes to eat.

The Canadian always wondered why Arthur never really ate to the same extent as America, for a short time they had been brothers, however they didn't really seem like it. He did have part of France in him, the obvious French speaking – although this has been tweaked by his own people to make the language their own rather than borrowed from another country, a country that later abandoned them. Yet you could still tell that he and France had some history together, with England and America, aside from the war of Independence, there wasn't much there.

"Aren't you hungry?" He dared ask, feeling like a child as he asked, being so timid again compared to the greater nation.

Arthur blinked in surprise at the question, he looked at his lone pancake on the plate and then at Matthew's small tower and smiled; "I just prefer eating one thing at a time is all,"

"Oh," He should have remembered that, he made pancakes for Arthur long ago when he visited Canada and it was the same answer.

"They are lovely though," He complimented him; "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled slightly; "No, no, I just… Forgot,"

The older nation laughed; "Well that is fair I think,"

"So, what happened next?"

"Well, Edward sent out forces to fight Wallace at Falkirk in 1298…."

XXX

We of course went with them, I was not about to let my brother think me as a coward. I probably should have told you this sooner Matthew, back then it wasn't just soldiers who fought with us.

Edward gathered an impressive force, with over two thousand men-at-arm; which are those who fought hand to hand with swords; and twelve thousand infantry; who were part of the charge; all of them were paid for the services they provided for the Crown of England. There was more though, back then men served without pay as a statement of personal independence – however there wasn't many of them – others were for forgiveness of debts to the Crown – the King always forgave those who fought in the battles even if the debt was large, if they died it wouldn't matter, the pardon would be given to the families, it was the same for criminal charges, that of course was dependant on the charge itself. Some men just came for the adventure, usually son, who were second in-line to the family titles and who had nothing to lose, there was a large force of Welshmen who came armed with the longbow who also wanted a piece of the battle.

As we advanced into Scotland we learned that Wallace's own army was shadowing us, trying to avoid a battle until our armies shortage of supplies and money would force us to withdraw, when that happened the Scots would charge.

Had the Scots, or at least my brother, notice our supply fleet was delayed due to the bad weather; our force was tired and hungry as we reached central Scotland.

"My King…" I looked at the man who I had worked with, god my heart hated to see him look so old, the lack of food stemmed to him as well, a King might eat well at court, but on the war front, he was nearly the same as the rest of his soldiers.

"Don't worry Arthur," He told me, a hand went up to stop me for talking; "I know. The Welsh are demoralised…"

"Badly, my King,"

We didn't realise _how_ badly, when we camped near Edinburgh, the Welsh suddenly had a drunken riot that had to be broken up by the English soldiers who in turn killed eighty Welshmen.

Wales wasn't pleased on learning that, but neither he nor I could have done anything to stop it.

"My King, we might have to retreat," One of the Generals said to him, though he would have faced the wraith of Edward, he would have lived through it.

"Yes, yes I know," Edward said and nodded slowly; "We shall slowly fall back…"

A solider interrupted us; "Sir, a runner has come with some news,"

"Show him in," The King said gruffly, taking a sip of his wine, bracing himself for more bad news.

The man, a teenager I should say, fell to his knees in front of the King, so tired was he from his running to ensure the King got the message.

Edward looked at me and I nodded, taking a spare cup and filling it with wine to give to the boy.

"You have news?"

"Y… Y… Yessss Sire," The boy gasped out and the General rolled his eyes.

"Well, speak, you are in the presence of the King of England!" He snapped.

"S… Sorry Ssssire," The boy said, shaking slightly as I crouched down and gave him some wine to drink; "Thank you Sir,"

He quickly downed the cup and bowed once more, more respectfully than his collapsing to the knees when he first arrived.

"My King, the Scottish army has taken up position in the wood of Callendar,"

Edward look at his General who spoke; "It's only thirteen miles away,"

"T… They are planning to pursue your army as you retreat," He bowed his head and Edward laughed.

"As God lives… They need not pursue me, for I will meet them this day!" Edward looked at the boy; "You shall be well rewarded for your duty to me, and for turning the tide of this war,"

The boy just looked at his King in awe, not knowing what he meant, but he got to his knees and bowed once more; "I am at your service my King,"

"Rest up; you have done enough running for us, now it is time for us to fight,"

I heard the battle plans, there was to be groups of four, with the three Lords taking high command and the King would be in the Centre with his own army. The plan worked, Wallace kept to his safe strategy, which usually worked, but not this time, the English knights wanted blood on Lord Bek's side, to such an extent that they all overruled him in his wanting to keep to where they were so the King would get into position without a threat. The Knights just went and charged at the Scots, an attack that they didn't believe would happen; after all we English had a code that we followed, one of honour. Of course given time, given hunger and lack of sleep and anyone would go mad on a battle field.

Men from both sides screamed, as a battle call, in pain it didn't matter, when Edward got to his position, with me being next to him we saw the battle ground and he restored the discipline that had been lacking in his absence.

"Order the knights to withdraw," Edward told me, I was surprised at the order but rode off to get the flag waved for the knights to return back; "Lord Norfolk, get the archers in place,"

As I rode back to my position I saw the archers were in place and overcame rather quickly the smaller force of Scottish archers. The rest of their targets were easy, some had no defence and so nowhere to hide, being unable to retreat or even attack – give that it was suicide – the battle was lost for the Scots as soon as the arrows began to fall.

I felt pride once more for my King, being able to so soundly defeat the Scots again after such a hard beginning.

The cavalry waited, observing the King's command, as he was waiting for the Scottish ranks to be thin enough for them to charge and finish the job.

"Lord Kirkland I do believe it is time for us to retreat," The King said with a nod and I followed him as the soldiers gathered themselves and looked for any survivors or wounded.

"We did well in that battle," I told him and he nodded.

"We shall need to go to Carlisle, the army is hungry, and I don't mean for battle. We are in no position to carry out anything further,"

It wasn't just hunger that affected then army, but disease as well, infection from most of the wounds was always happening and not much could be done about it either, aside from making sure the wound was clean.

Edward had hoped that he could hold the army together and gain more men for a new campaign, but many deserted, although he did try to prevent further desertions by the prospect of gaining Scottish lands to those who remained, although this led to more disputes.

My King had no choice by to dismiss the greater part of the army, although we remained on the border until the end of the year, when we returned south, both of us convince that the disloyal Barons had robbed us of the greater fruits of Falkirk.

"My King, we have Stirling Castle," I told him one night at the border, he nodded.

"Yes, the jewel in the Scottish crown," Edward stroked his beard thoughtfully; "I've heard word that Robert the Bruce was also there… Supporting Wallace,"

I looked at him, his eyes were darker, oh the Bruce shouldn't have supported Wallace. He had sworn fealty to Edward back in 1296 when he inherited the title as Earle of Carrick.

Now that we have learned of this news, Edward is within his rights to seek out revenge.

I never learned of what happened until we were back in London, Bruce's lands had been laid to waste, although he did make peace with Edward and later he was made one of the four Regents of Scotland.

XXX

Matthew looked at him in awe; "Y… You saw it all?"

"Yes, the battle itself, but I didn't see my brother. Which was unusual, since he was normally there for all the other battles, Wales was always there. I haven't learned why he missed this battle," Arthur told him; "Wallace was good and a hero to many Scots, but it was Robert the Bruce who should really be looked up to,"

"Wh… Why's that?"

"Wallace never truly fought; as I have said Matthew he would avoid an all-out battle at all costs unless he had to," Arthur poured out some more tea.

"So, why do the Scots look up to him?"

"I blame Mel Gibson," Arthur said seriously, but Canada saw the spark in his eyes to show that he was teasing and he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wh… What happened to Wallace?" Matthew asked timidly; "I heard that the Scots reclaimed Stirling Castle…"

His Uncle Scotland would go on and on about the man, the hero to the Scottish people, yet Arthur didn't go on about the man, he didn't really say much in the negative, maybe he respected him?

"After that Wallace's defeat, well, he had been given the title as the Guardian of Scotland in favour for Robert the Bruce. We didn't stop trying, but the Scots returned to small fights," He stopped and sipped his tea, pondering; "Although, I had heard rumours that Wallace used to call himself the King of Scotland,"

"Really?"

"I'm not sure if it's true or not, but in any case, the battle lost in Falkirk was a deciding factor, he hated it when Bruce made his peace with Edward. He felt it was demeaning to the people of Scotland. Perhaps he was right, or maybe Bruce wanted Edward to gain confidence in him again,"

"How was he captured? Were you there?" Matthew questioned, feeling bolder as time went on, the more he learned the more he _needed_ the extra information.

Arthur became silent for a moment and then spoke, not answering the Canadian's question just yet; "I shall tell you this, as I am sure Scotland told you already. Wallace went to the King of France, Phillip IV, to plead for assistance in getting Scottish independence, to which the French King did, sending a letter to his envoy in Rome demanding that they assist the Scots and Wallace. From what I heard, Wallace enjoyed the court life in France, but after a few years he was asked to return to Scotland. Of course, Edward managed to have his messenger's sent to France, to open up negotiations for marriage of his eldest son," Arthur looked at Matthew, who was wide eyed; "It was the done thing, for a long time. Kings would negotiate marriages for their children, one that would prosper both countries. When the Scots learned that the French King had agreed that his daughter would marry Edward's son, it broke the alliance that Scotland and France had,"

"Uncle Scotland told me about France and the letter to Rome. I didn't know about the marriage though,"

Arthur smiled; "Things changed by the time we found you and your brother," and continued on.

XXX

Our men had heard that Wallace would be traveling back, the only way he could get to Scotland would be crossing through England and they were not going to let him go there easily.

Although he got away that time, we continued to follow him and many more small fights happened.

Of course no man can avoid capture forever, not even a man such as Wallace.

"I have a loyal subject of my own in Scotland," Edward told me and I looked confused; "John de Menteith, he has sent word that he will capture Wallace for me, all he needs are some of my soldiers to assist him,"

"Do you believe him my King?" I asked, unsure if it was wise to trust a Scot.

"Hmmm." He smiled; "I do, the penalty that the Bruce received should be warning enough to those Lords who betray us. I want you to watch his capture,"

I did as I was told, with twenty soldiers with me; we rode to Robroyston, where Wallace was tricked. He thought he was going to meet my brother and instead he came face to face with me.

The look on his face was sheer shock. Granted I don't look exactly like my brother, but given that I had a cape covering me, he couldn't tell until he saw my face. He was shocked, but that gave way to anger.

"Ye'r a bastard!" Wallace yelled; "Yer brither will deal wit ye! Ya see if he don't!"

I knew that he knew what I was; it pained me to hear such hatred following from this man, one who avoided capture for so long. However I suppose it couldn't be helped.

I rode with de Menteith, to spread the word in the English towns and counties, particularly the borders, that Wallace had been captured.

I persuaded de Menteith to go back so that he could have the honour of showing the King what he had accomplished and I rode ahead to spread more of the news to the other villagers, towns and counties until I reached London.

I informed the guards at the palace and they were ready and waiting for the arrival of the prisoner. I walked towards my Kings chamber's, nodding to all those I passed, bowing to the Prince who just nodded as he briskly walked past with one of his favourites. I tried not to bristle with rage, but it was hard, very hard. However, I had important news to tell the King.

I walked into Edward's chamber and bowed, seeing the King look so frail on his seat I had momentarily forgotten what I was to say.

"Lord Kirkland, I trust all went well?"

I blinked, remembering; "Ah, yes my King. Wallace is on his way, I have our soldier's to escort him to Westminster Hall, and we'll have him tried for treason…"

"I have added my request before you arrived with you news as well," He said with a smile, extremely happy with the outcome, he'd wanted to deal with these Scots for so long, they had been a nuisance to him, more so than the Welsh.

"Really, what was it that you requested?"

"Oh, that he be crowned with a garland of oak,"

We both laughed, as I said, the rumours had spread that Wallace claimed he was King, now he would be, of the outlaws.

I sneaked into one of the rooms next to the hall where the trail would take place, when the charges were stated and the judge asked how Wallace would pleaded, this was what the man said;

"I could not be a traitor to Edward, for I was never his subject,"

I held my breath; he had just asserted that John Balliol, the absent Scottish King who was in the Tower was officially his king.

The verdict was obvious, the prisoner was returned to his quarter's until the sentence was carried out; which was a week later.

I had my brother write to me, threats, curses, once an assassin, but I had beaten my brother in a battle with my King and I shall be honest why I say I still felt elated and proud – it's a feeling that wouldn't last, of all the good Edward did… Well, that is another story.

I suppose I could tell you about Wallace's execution, but I find it rather grisly. The movie didn't even give a true glimpse into what actually happened, nor did the crowds of people who turned up to watch cry out for 'mercy' for the man, this was there entertainment.

However, the head of Wallace, now covered in tar, was placed on London bridge.

XXX

Matthew looked thoughtful; "You did say it wasn't like the movie,"

"Yes, but to hear about how someone was executed, it's a bit…" Arthur trailed off; "But Wallace was now dead and Edward thought that was it, no more rebellions,"

"It was Robert the Bruce,"

"Exactly, as I have said, he had murdered his rival…"

"Why?"

"Well, Bruce had a lot of pride, so it made it difficult for him to work with other's who could also achieve the crown, to kill them would make it easier,"

XXX

Wallace was gone and Edward was prepared to govern the Scots, so the countries longing to be independent would be a thing of the past.

We learned over a year later that Bruce had murdered John Comyn, his co-regent, when they were due to meet at Greyfriars Church to discuss their rival claims to the throne, (Also to speak of how to go against Edward, but I only learned of that later as well) however, there was an argument and without thinking Bruce had stabbed Comyn to death.

There was a risk of Bruce being excommunicated, that is to say that Rome and the Pope himself would excommunicate Bruce, meaning that he would no long be entitled to the crown of Scotland and if he was to die he could not be buried on sacred ground and be given the last rites. On impulse he gathered up supporters and within a few weeks he crowned himself the King of Scotland.

He then began a campaign for Scottish independence which took us all by surprise.

"Ah, so it has happened again," Edward said, sipping his wine as he sat by the fire, a good many furs covered him and I felt myself beginning to sweat just by looking at him.

"I am sorry to say it has,"

"No matter, we were taken by surprise, but Bruce shall learn the same way Wallace did," Edward coughed and spluttered, he took time to regain his breath before continuing; "I have de Valence and Percy to lead the army with my son to lead the main,"

My heart sank, not because I would not watch the battle, but for the first time my King was declining to be part of the battle.

"Are you sure…?"

"Tch, I know the Earl of Pembroke shall not fail me,"

I nodded in agreement.

They were successful at first, de Valence defeated Bruce at the Battle of Methyen and he was forced into hiding. Edward sent word that any of Bruce's allies will be dealt with severe punishment; the King regarded this as a war between two nations but as a suppression of a rebellion of disloyal subjects.

My brother was happy to write to me, to say that the brutality that my King was having against the Scots was creating the opposite effect, giving more support to Bruce.

Although not before Bruce had been chased further up to the highlands of Scotland by Comyn's own Uncle, MacDougal of Loarn who actually forced Bruce out of Scotland for a while and into the Isle of Rathlin off the Irish coast.

A few months into the New Year of 1307, Bruce was back and rallied his supporters to take us on in Carrick, where our army had garrisoned his castle. He waited for more supplies and men; before he moved on to fight de Valence at Loudoun Hill, our army was defeated there as well.

"Let us go and face this traitors upstart," My King slowly began to walk to the courtyard, determined to face this foe and win.

As pleased as I was to see him take some interest in the battle, my King, Edward, was not well, his own physician tried to stop him from doing too much.

"My King, please, I beg you, you need to stop, your body is not as young as it used to be, you need rest, plenty of rest,"

The man was almost on his knees and I was thankful that he didn't suggest for Edward to pass the crown onto his son, for that would have been a blow to his pride.

"I will see to it that these Scots learn their place," The King said and moved quickly, although he diverted slightly.

The physician sighed; "My Lord Kirkland, please, I…"

I shook my head at the man; "I wish as much, if not more, than you do that the King would stop in this, but he has a lot of pride and to do so would surly kill him as going,"

"Aye, you are right," The man looked so down heartened though; no words could have brought him comfort.

So we headed north, although I kept a close eye on him, I couldn't help him from his affliction, if anything he appeared to be getting worse.

We halted and camped at Burgh by Sands which was south of the Scottish border, as we all were preparing for sleep, I went to get more wine for the King, granted any servant could have done it, but Edward trusted me, I was unlikely to poison him, although I think he just wanted company from someone who didn't want anything from him, aside from being a good ruler.

"You know England, I am rather tired," He stated and I moved to go; "No, no. I am just tired, do you never feel that? Or being as you are, are you unable to feel such things?"

"My King I…" I paused for a moment; "I am still young, I don't think I will feel what you are for a while yet,"

He smiled and nodded, taking his cup and drinking; "Good, good. I have wished that I want carried out…"

"Your wishes are always carried out," I pointed out and he shook his hand at me.

"No, no, not _those_ types, I mean when I die. I went on the Crusades when I was young, then I learned that I was King and returned here, I wished I went back. When I go, my heart shall be carried to the Holy Land, with an army to fight those infidels. Now, gather the Lords… I have something to charge them with,"

I nodded and gathered de Valence and Clifford.

"The King wishes to speak to you both," I informed them, they looked weary but curious.

"Could it not wait until the morn?" Clifford asked and I shook my head.

"We know the King is ill, you should learn his wishes now… In case," I didn't need to finish that sentence, there was a chance the King would die.

We returned to the King and he looked at the two men; "I am charging you with the well-being of my son Edward. Make sure that Gaveston is _not allowed_ to come back, that man will damage this country and everything I have created will be in ruins,"

Gaveston was young Edward's favourite, although he had others, but Gaveston was at the top of the pile. I hated that man more than anyone, he felt he was above all of us, apart from the King, but it boiled my blood every time I saw him.

With this said we bade each other good night.

The next day Edward had to be lifted up by his servant's to eat but he had become so weak that he died in their arms.

The battle against Robert the Bruce was delayed, the army took Edward's body to be brought south and after a long vigil he was entombed in Westminster Abbey.

XXX

"Wow…" Matthew said and Arthur nodded; "So… Was his wishes obeyed?"

"No," The Brit looked sad as he spoke, he looked at his empty tea cup and then back to the Canadian; "No, no one would believe me when I told them the King's wish, although de Valerie and Clifford were ready to believe me they decided not to take my side, so as they could keep their standing. As for Gaveston? That wish was also ignored; the man was recalled from exile after a certain amount of mourning had passed. Edward II abandoned the Scottish campaign a few months later to be reunited with Gaveston. I never told him who I truly was; not really, I knew that he would just abuse his powers and not think of the people. Instead I integrated myself with his son, hoping that the next generation would be a far greater ruler,"

"How did you know?" Matthew then added; "That Edward the second would be a bad King?"

"Unwise King, Edward wasn't a bad King, but he was foolish, he allowed his personal favourites to take over the high-ranking positions that people of their rank should not do," Arthur poured more tea and looked at the kitchen clock; "We've been talking for most of the day,"

"I've learned so much from this, thank you,"

Arthur just looked at his former charge astonished, he had no idea how to take that; "Well, that's good, I think we should head out for dinner, don't you?" He stood and the younger nation nodded.

"That would be nice,"

"Well, come along, I know a place that's only five minutes away,"

Matthew nodded, he liked that for the moment, and Arthur was remembering him and not only that enjoying his company. It was a special moment; in fact it had been a special couple of days.

He had killed two birds with one stone, he learned about some English history and he also got quality time with the man who had partially raised him.

_Now_ Matthew wondered to himself; _Which King or Queen to ask about next time?_

XXX.

So, that's it. All done!

Thank you to everyone who has put this story in their faves or their watch lists, also thank you for reading it! It means a great deal to know that people are reading this and given with the number of watches and faves people must enjoy it.

Thanks again.


End file.
